A Dream Come True
by katie paris york
Summary: El sueño de una fan se hace realidad, pero con altos y bajos. RP/AU/OC
1. Prefacio

**Chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo ojala les guste y cualquier recomendación no duden en dármela ok, le agradezco apattisson cullen mariiale que me ayudo besos para todas :P**

_que pasaría si el mayor de tus sueños se cumpliera?_

_si tu amor platónico supiera que existes ?_

_que pasaría si Robert pattinson y el resto de los actores de crepúsculo fueran_

_tus amigos y pudieras pasar el tiempo de las grabaciones con ellos?_

_bueno esta la historia de como el sueño de una simple fan se hace realidad ._


	2. capitulo 2

**hola chicas disculpen por no haber actualizado antes pero les prometo que muy pronto lo voy a hacer :)**

**tengo una idea en mi cabezita loca que les parece si hacemos un concurso quiero que me escriban o me mande un correo (mi mail es katiita_love_) con el regalo que le darían a nuestro robert para su cumpleaños y el mejor regalo va a salir en un capitulo especial de su cumple que les parece bueno espero que este bien besos cuídense :)**

**disfruten de mis locuras xD nose olviden de dejar reviews las quiero ^^**

_2 capitulo: sorpresas_

_10:00 casa de los parís, los ángeles_

_-hoy después de almorzar tenemos que ir a matricularte al colegio porque sin estudiar no te vas a quedar señorita, y te tengo una sorpresa… se me olvidaba en la noche hay una sorpresa mucho mas grande te va a encantar ya veras- __recién me estaba levantando y mi madre ya me estaba bombardeando con un millón de temas, detesto cuando me tiene sorpresas de echo detesto las sorpresas soy demasiado curiosa como para aguantarlo y me viene a hablar de colegio si acabamos de llegar a L.A aghh mi cabeza esta echa un lio._

_- mama por favor te pido que no me hables de colegio y sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas déjame tomar desayuno en paz ¬¬ -_

_-__parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo estas un poco estresada-_

_-__lo que pasa es que me levante y me acorde que no estoy en mi casa-_

_-__ale por favor no sigas con ese tema tu papa esta haciendo todo lo posible para que seas feliz aquí porque ahora esta es tu casa ok ahora toma desayuno yo iré a comprar al supermercado y vuelvo tienes que estar vestida ya que iremos al colegio-__me tome un jugo de naranja con unas tostadas vi mi celular y tenia un mensaje de Felipe que decía __**"buenos días espero que estés bien te amo muchísimo: D"**__eso me alegro el día por completo con una sonrisa en mi cara me fui a bañar después peine mi cabello que caía con ondas por mi espalda , me puse unos pitillos negros unas converse del mismo color y una camiseta gris cuando estaba saliendo de mi pieza me tope con mi mamá._

_-__ale toma tu bolso que nos vamos al instituto-_

_-__mamá cual es la sorpresa? porfa que te juro que no aguanto quiero saber… no me gustan las sorpresas tu lo sabes –_

_-__paciencia hija paciencia no te puedo decir pero iremos a almorzar y te voy a dar tu primera sorpresa-_

_15:00 automotriz de los ángeles_

_-es una broma cierto…mamá-_

_-no escoge el que quieras tu padre pensó que iba a ayudar a que te sintieras mas a gusto-_

_-aaaa! Son los mejores lo juro o sea que puedo escoger el auto que quiera!-_

_-si cualquiera-_

_-ok quiero este-_

_-yo sabia que ibas a escoger este-_

_-obvio es un volvo plateado igualito al de Edward si tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo lo voy a hacer :D-_

_-me alegro que te allá gustado ojala reacciones así con la otra sorpresa jajjaja-_

_-otra! Quizás como es la sorpresa que sigue si la primera fue esta-_

_-jajjjajajja ya veras ahora déjame arreglar los papeles del auto después tu padre lo vendrá a buscar –_

_22:00 casa de los parís_

_-enrique llama a tu hija para que venga a cenar esta colgada al teléfono llamado a su noviecito y no creo que corte a menos que tú la saques de ahí-_

_-YA VOY! ESTOY TERMINANDO DE HABLAR! Ya me tengo que ir después te llamo te amo no te portes mal chao-__termine de hablar con Felipe y camine hacia el comedor estaba tan feliz por mi sorpresa ahora faltaba la otra estaba demasiado impaciente._

_-ya llegue y cual es mi sorpresa? Estoy que muero de impaciencia-_

_-por favor Alejandra no seas dramática debe estar por llegar-__en eso sonó el timbre y mi padre se paro a abrir cuando me doy vuelta para ver la puerta mis ojos se abrieron como platos y salió un grito no era más como un chillido de emoción. No lo podía creer Kate mi mejor amiga la chica mas increíble que he conocido de hecho la perra británica más linda estaba en mi casa xD._

_-KATE! No lo puedo creer que haces aquí pensé que ibas a estar en Londres con tu novio-_

_-ex querrás decir y yo no iba a dejar que mi castaña favorita se viniera a los ángeles sin mi con quien te divertirías si no fuera conmigo dime a con quien?-__nos abrazamos y nos fuimos a sentar a cenar después mi padre se disculpo y se fue a su oficina mi madre estaba en la cocina y yo me lleve a Kate a mi cuarto para que conversáramos en estos momento era la persona mas feliz._

_-cuéntamelo todo! Porque terminaste con Félix?-_

_-termine con el porque es un tarado y nose quien se cree eso pasa por andar con un italiano-_

_-claro échale la culpa a Italia Kate te fascinan los italianos este chico es cosa aparte que te hizo? –_

_-mira ese chico fue directamente sacado de la saga crepúsculo porque es mucha coincidencia que sea italiano se crea vampiro y se llame Félix-_

_-jajjjajajja te refieres al vulturi porque dices que se cree vampiro?-_

_-porque…bueno tú sabes que me gusta salir a fiestas y todo eso bueno iba con una amiga a un club en Londres y adivina a quien me encontré mordiendo el cuello de una chica y no de cualquier chica te voy a decir-_

_-júralo! A quien le estaba mordiendo el cuello-_

_-a Camille-__en ese momento me invadió una rabia terrible. No lo podía creer Camille la hermanastra de Kate la chica más insoportable de todo el planeta la misma chica que invento que me había acostado con el profesor de español y por esa razón me expulsaron cada vez que escucho su nombre se me revuelve el estomago._

_-amiga lo mejor que pudiste haber echo es terminar con ese imbécil si se metió con esa perra no te merece-_

_-ale te tengo que contar algo muy importante pero porfa no te enojes-_

_-ay no que paso?-_

_-la condición que me pusieron para venir a los ángeles fue…traer a Camille-_

_-QUE! –_

_-porfa ale cálmate no te enojes te prometo que la voy a mantener lo más lejos posible de ti de echo ella se esta quedando en la casa de una amiga que en realidad nose de donde conoce a alguien acá en estados unidos si nunca a salido de Europa…ya pero da lo mismo salgamos olvidémonos que esa pendeja esta acá vamos un club fantástico que conozco-_

_-nose no tengo ganas de salir-_

_-pero ale vamos a estrenar tu nuevo volvo pofiss te lo tengo que rogar de rodillas?-_

_-ok pero no vallamos a un club vamos a comer o a un pub pero nada mas ok no tengo mucho animo y estoy un poco cansada –_

_-wiii te adoro pero te juro que voy a lograr que vallas conmigo a un club a bailar te lo juro-__después de decirle a mi mama que íbamos a ir a dar una vuelta para probar mi nuevo auto :D Kate me hizo conducir a un restaurante que tenia pub era bastante tranquilo asique podíamos tomarnos unos tragos tranquilas :)_

_23:00 pub/restaurante, los ángeles _

_-ale no me vas a creer-__me dijo en un tono nervioso_

_-que? Que paso?-_

_-__adivina quienes están unas mesas allá-_

_-__quien?-_

_-__ro-oobert pattinson…y…ke-eellan lutz-__logro articular y casi me atraganto con el coctel vampiro (así se llama el trago xD) que me estaba tomando _

_-QUE!-__me gire lentamente e intentado que no se notara que los miraba y así era ahí estaba mi amor platónico (Bueno si no lo he dicho antes estoy locamente enamorada de Robert pattinson xD y amo la saga crepúsculo)no lo podía creer estaba a unos metros de mi ídolo pero no iba a ir corriendo a pedirle un autógrafo (aunque me moría de ganas xD) no lo iba a hacer porque no quería que pensara que soy una fanática loca que lo interrumpe mientras esta comiendo no señores yo esperaría a que el se levantara y se fuera y ahí tranquilamente lo saludaría._

_-__tengo que ir a saludarlos amo a kellan lutz a demás seguro que me llevo bien con Robert total los dos somos ingleses xD-_

_-__no Kate van a pensar que somos unas fanáticas locas que no los dejan comer tranquilos cuando se vallan los saludamos -__Kate acepto de poca gana, algunas veces nos girábamos y los veíamos reír pero nosotras hacíamos como si no se nos callera la baba y seguíamos conversando. Era ya como el 4 trago y todavía no se me subía a la cabeza_

_-ale no hagas nada pero adivina quien acaba de entrar-__vi la puerta y allí estaba la zorra mas zorra del planeta, venia con una chica de su misma edad una rubia oxigenada por lo que pude notar ¬¬_

_-que hace esa puta aquí es que te juro me dice algo y yo la mato-_

_-y yo te ayudo…se suponía que no nos íbamos a topar aghh-_

_-ola ale hace tanto que no te veo…en Londres se te echa de menos-__dijo con su voz gangosa yo solo le mande una mirada de odio. Es que las sorpresas jamás iban a terminar._


	3. Capitulo 1

**esto es un poco raro y me dio un poco de rabia cuando me di cuenta FF NO ME PUBLICO EL PRIMER CAP DE ESTE FIC! va a ser un poco raro leer el primer cap despues del segundo xD pero no queda de otra disculpen por eso xD**

disfruten de mis locuras xD

**1 capitulo: la historia comienza**

_Ola me llamo Alejandra parís anteriormente vivía en chile actualmente...no tengo idea :) _  
_les voy a contar como se inicio mi mas grande sueño y de como supe que los finales felices si existen._

_Santiago, chile 12:30 casa de los parís, en este momento zona de guerra :)_

_-NOO! No no y no mil veces no -_

_-pero ale entiende -_

_-no mamá, no me voy a ir a gringolandia! No voy a dejar a mis amigos, a mi novio nooo!-mi madre se había vuelto loca como se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que yo me iba a ir un país totalmente extraño dejando a todos a mis amigos botados, a mi novio el mejor que he tenido nunca. e pasado casi toda mi vida de país en país gracias al trabajo de mi padre y cuando al fin me había a acostumbrado a un país y había establecido una vida se querían ir! No, nunca me había opuesto pero ahora daba un rotundo noooooooo! _

_Semana siguiente_

_Los angeles, estados unidos 14:00 pm_

_No lo podía creer pero si, estaba en gringolandia nose como me deje convencer de que era lo mejor...a claro ya lo recuerdo_

_Flashback_

_-pero es que... no entiendes no quiero que nos alejemos -le dije con lagrimas en los ojos no podía evitar recodar que el momento de nuestra separación era muy pronto... nunca había querido a un novio tanto como a Felipe, el era muy especial para mi._

_-nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo y además esto no significa que tengamos que terminar... podemos hacer que esto funcione, mira te prometo que voy a ir a verte en las vacaciones ok-dicho eso me beso y así logro que pudiera ir a estados unidos tranquila y con la seguridad de que el me ama y que seguiríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara _

_Fin flashback_

-_bien llegamos esta será nuestra casa mientras estemos en los ángeles -_

_-a que te refieres mama?-_

_-lo que pasa es que a tu papá le dijeron que tenía que mantenerse en la central acá en los ángeles ya que todavía no podían decirle de cual empresa se hará cargo –_

_-esperemos que el lugar que le asignen sea un lugar donde se pueda sociabilizar._

**Chicas este es el primer capitulo del nuevo fic se que es cortito pero pronto se vendrán mas largos**


	4. capitulo 3

**chicas yo se que me e demorado mucho pero lo siento muchisimo e tenido unos problemas pero el otro cap esta casi terminado ojala les guste gracias luisa black whitlock tu review me encanto hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor **

**bueno aqui les dejo el cap y si quiere ver fotos de los personajes visiten mi blog ;)**

Capitulo 3:el hospital

23:15 bar/restaurante, los ángeles

Pov Kate

-hola ale hace tanto que no te veo…en Londres se te echa de menos-dijo la estúpida de mi hermanastra.

-Camille que mierda haces aquí?-

-HERMANITA ¡! Yo también me alegro de verte –

-Camille ándate o no respondo de mí –dijo ale y la verdad si yo fuera Camille me iría rapidito porque la cara de ale daba miedo muchooo miedoo

-ale cálmate porfa no vallas a hacer un escándalo porfa –

-cami yo creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo su amiguita y la verdad eso era lo mas sensato sobre todo porque toda la gente no estaba mirando. Camille y ale estaban en su propia burbuja de odio ya que solo se miraban con ganas de matarse pero ninguna se movía, en cualquier momento una se tiraba encima de la otra y había guerra de leonas :$ Y ESO DABA MIEDO!

Ya sabia cual iba a ser la primera leona en atacar asique tome ale por el brazo y salimos de allí rapidísimo pero no me di cuenta hasta que estuvimos afuera de tres cosas

1._TODA absolutamente toda la gente estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba (y yo solo estaba con cara de WTF o.O porque todos nos miran)

2._no habíamos pagado los tragos y no me importaba porque no tenía mucho dinero xD

3._camille salió detrás de nosotras echa una fiera en sus ojos so lo había ira y un destello de locura.

-eres una perra ojala te pudras en el infierno putaa- QUE? Esto era una maldita broma al parecer no porque ale al escuchar esas malditas palabras salir por la boca de Camille se tiro encima de ella y por lo que veía le había sacado todas las sabia que hacer no se podían separar y lo peor es que toda la gente las veía cuando las logre separa nose como la puta amiga de Camille me empujo para quelas dejara y después todo paso como en cámara lenta Camille tomo a ale de lo hombros y la empujo contra el piso lo que yo no me esperaba era que ale quedara inconsciente!

-ale! Maldita mira lo que hiciste-la cara de Camille y la otra no tenia precio y las estúpidas no se les ocurrió nada mejor que salir corriendo y dejarme sola! O pero dios existe porque en el instante en el que yo intentaba despertar a ale salió nada mas y nada menos que kellan lutz y Robert pattinson! Me vieron a mi y a ale y corrieron a ayudarme *O*

-hay que llevarla a un hospital permíteme que te ayudemos –me dijo un Robert muy preocupado y yo no hice nada mejor que asentir con la cabeza.

Al segundo el chico encargado de los autos me trajo el auto de ale…mierda yo no tenia licencia y solo me manejo en moto asique como la iba a llevar al hospital :$

-yo conduzco, rob lleva a la chica en la parte trasera-kellan me quito las llaves de la mano y se subió en el auto yo me subí en el copiloto. Estaba demasiado asustada tenia que llamar a los padres de ale? Si los llamaba ale me iba a odiar por el resto de sus días pero ellos deben enterarse. Eso fue suficiente marque el numero de la señora parís pero nadie contestaba intente con el de el señor parís pero tampoco contestaba NI EN LA CASA CONTESTABAN! Pero no me desespere deje un mensaje en la contestadora.

Cuando llegamos de inmediato salieron unos enfermeros con una camilla y se la llevaron estaba tan asustada no sabia que tenia que hacer en ese momento de lo único que estaba segura era de que Camille las iba a pagar muy pero muy caro ¬¬

Pov ale

Ahg mi cabeza me da vueltas, que es esto?…ES UNA VIA INTRAVENOSA!

Okey calmadamente intenta sacarte todas estas cosas que tienes conectadas argg quien me quiso torturar así D:

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso-me detuvo una mano de sacarme los malditos cables

-y tu…t-u u-me quede helada me había muerto cierto? La perra de Camille había logrado matarme? Tenia que estar muerta porque lo único que veía era esa hermosa cara sonriéndome

-hay no…estoy muerta cierto? Si eso debe ser soy una estúpida como deje que me pegaran de esa forma a solo una enf...-me detuvo una mano de seguir hablando

-por favor deja de hablar, soy Robert pattinson y tu padres saben que estas en el hospital, tu amiga me fue a buscar una café y kellan fue a dejar tu auto a tu casa –yo tenia los ojos abiertos como platos no podía creerlo Kate fue a buscarle un café a Robert pattinson mientras el se quedaba a cuidarme y kellan lutz fue a dejar mi auto! Esto era demasiado

-lo siento la fila era larga…espero no haberme perdido nada importante ALE! Despertaste amiga te quiero tanto te juro que esa perra me las va a pagar-Kate se me tiro encima y me llenaba de besos la cara se quito de encima cuando se dio cuenta que me había empezado un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Gracias a dios entro un doctor al fin iba a poder irme a mi casa

-muy bien veo que a despertado Srta. París voy a llamar a una enfermera para que la revise y yo creo que podrá irse mañana en la mañana-

-que pero no puedo ir ahora por favor se lo suplico!-

-lo siento pero no tiene que estar en observación por lo menos hasta mañana –

-perooo…-fucking doctor ¬¬ me dejo hablando sola. Yo lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa, no es tan difícil de cumplir cierto. Bueno tendría que conformarme ahora necesitaba saber que había pasado porque lo ultimo que me acuerdo es de que caia al suelo.

-ale míralo por el lado positivo-

-dime el lado positivo porque yo no lo veo, sabes que veo? Que ese doctor me quiere torturar ¿Qué le cuesta sacarme esta cosa del brazo y dejarme ir a mi casita? Nada no le cuesta nada, asique no me vengas con esas cosas Katherine-Kate se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que dije su nombre completo y eso significaba claramente que mi mal humor había surgido. De la nada surge una carcajada, era la risa mas bella que había escuchado era como el tintineo de una campana pero eso no evito que me girara hacia Robert y lo mirara con todo el enojo que podía descargar en el, que debo decir no era mucho.

-y tu porque te estas riendo? Que te parece tan gracioso?-paro abruptamente de reír mientras Kate me daba una mirada que dejaba en claro que me tenia que calmar

-de ti-

-perdón y yo que tengo de gracioso?-

-nada es solo que eres muy tierna enojada no causas nada de miedo jajjajaja-hizo que me sonrojara de inmediato es que de verdad yo? Tierna?Me estaba bromeando los únicos que decían que yo era tierna era mi mama y Felipe

-mmm cuando intente vengarse de ti no vas a opinar que es tierna :/-si Kate tenía razón yo tierna eso es imposible ahora va a tener que empezar el interrogatorio cómo es posible que Robert pattinson me este visitando en un hospital después de ser atacada por una loca? Que paso después de eso? Y muchas cosas que no entiendo. Me dijeron que los Ángeles era una locura pero esto ya es de otro mundo.


	5. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: feliz cumpleaños!

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde mi pequeño "accidente". no le quisimos decir a mis padres que Camille me había golpeado a la salida de un pub, porque bueno si les decíamos ellos iban a llamar a los padres de Kate y Kate tendría que volver a Londres a demás la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio xD y yo por supuesto iba a tener la mía!

Durante estas semanas no hemos perdido contacto con Robert y kellan, de vez en cuando Robert me llama para saber como estoy ya que tuve que seguir haciéndome exámenes y bueno Kate esta embobada con kellan, ellos han salido un par de veces y Kate no lo puede llamadas de Felipe han disminuido en estas semanas las chicas me dicen que a estado un poco ocupado con las pruebas pero Kate me dice que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan y que aproveche de salir y que no pierda el tiempo con niños siendo que Robert esta que se muere por mi según ella.

-ale! Hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo!-

-es Felipe?-

-no hija, dice que se llama kellan-kellan? Que querrá?

-alo? Kellan?-

-ale! Hola como estas?-

-hee bien y tu?-

-bien oye te llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le haremos a Robert es sorpresa asique si te llama no le digas nada, dile a Kate también que valla la intente llamar pero no contesta-

-mmm intentare llamarla yo cuando es la fiesta?-

-mañana, todos están súper ansiosos de conocerlas-

-enserio?-

-si bueno tengo que cortar porque viene Robert las veo mañana bay-wau mañana voy a conocer a todos los del cast de twilight ya empecé a hiperventilar tengo que llamar a Kate.

-alo? Kate?-

-si-

-soy yo ale-

-si lo tengo claro, lo que nose es porque me despertaste tan temprano-

-son la 13:00! Bueno no importa a que no adivinas quien me llamo y para que-

-espero que valga la pena, quien te llamo?-

-kellan-

-que? Y porque te llamo a ti y no a mi?-

-tranquila! Me llamo a mí porque tú no contestabas tu teléfono porque habrá sido? quizás porque estabas durmiendo!-

-ok ya entendí entonces primero me llamo a mi cierto?-

-si pero no lo digas con tanto entusiasmo! Sabes porque?-

-no lo se ale dilo!-

-ok! Nos invito a la fiesta sorpresa que le darán a Robert mañana dijo que todos estaban súper ansiosos por conocernos!-Kate empezó a gritar de una manera que no la podía callar de repente se callo abruptamente y me pregunto si iba a estar Ashley

-Ashley Green? Si obvio que va a estar porque?-

-ale ella me va odiar-

- eso es ridículo porque te va a odiar?-

13:15 hotel de los ángeles

Pov Robert

Entre a la habitación de kellan estaba hablando por teléfono seguro que estaba invitando a Kate a la "fiesta sorpresa". A Kristen se le salió cuando estaba hablando por teléfono con ella me dijo que no le dijera a kellan porque tenia todo organizado y no quería que el se enojara con ella pero viéndolo llamando a escondidas para que yo no me enterara era muy gracioso. El y Kate estaban saliendo desde lo sucedido con ale, claro los dos decían que eran solo amigos pero cuando se miraban o se llamaban era obvio que esos dos se gustaban. Kate y ale eran muy simpáticas y les tengo un cariño muy especial a pesar que las conozco hace poco, con ale me siento un poco protector la llamo todos los días para saber como esta ella es muy agradable y con lo que paso me siento muy cercano a ella llega a ser extraño

-Ashley se va a molestar-

-que? Porque?-

-estabas hablando con Kate cierto? Para invitarla a mi "fiesta sorpresa"-

-que? Como te enteraste? A kristen se le salió cierto!-

-jajajaja si pero me dijo que no te lo contara porque estabas muy emocionado invitando a la gente a escondidas jajajaja-

-jajá en todo caso no estaba hablando con Kate estaba hablando con ale-

-con ale? Porque llamaste tu a ale?-

-cálmate hombre la llame porque no podía comunicarme con Kate, y porque Ashley se va a molestar?-

-bueno porque es tu mejor amiga y cada vez que hablas de tus nuevas conquistas siempre dice que no son lo suficiente para su hermanito jajajaja ya quiero ver que le va a decir a la pobre de Kate-

-hay no! Tienes razón pero Kate es solo una amiga!-

-por favor kellan te has visto como le hablas a la gente de Kate! Es como si fuese la mejor persona de la tierra y Ashley ya sabe de la "famosa Kate" así me dijo kristen que le dice Ashley y que no espera el momento para conocerla- kellan empezó a maldecir y millones de cosas que no vale la pena mencionar me pare y deje que se regodeara en su mala a mi habitación y llame a ale hace dos días que no hablaba con ella y nose porque pero siempre tenia que estar sabiendo de ella

-alo?-

-ale soy yo Robert-

-Robert! Hola como estas? Ya estaba extrañando tu llamada-

-lo siento estuve un poco ocupado supongo que vas a venir mañana-

-mañana? Porque hay algo en especial?-

-jajajaja eres terrible para mentir pero ya se lo de la fiesta que esta organizando kellan asique no te preocupes-

-que alivio porque me cuesta mucho mentir jajajaja-

-jajajaja si lo note bueno te veo mañana kellan viene y voy a tener que calmarlo por lo Ashley-

-enserio que pasa con ella? Kate también estaba muy nerviosa por que la iba a conocer-

-jajajaja kellan le conto que Ashley siempre le ahuyenta las "amigas" que tiene ya que es como su hermanito –

-aaa por eso Kate quiere ser la mejor persona que pisa la tierra-

-si y no es por asustar pero dile a Kate que intente hablar lo menos posible con Ashley solo por si acaso-

-ok se lo diré cuídate nos vemos mañana un beso-

-ok cuídate espero verte mañana-

-si no faltare adiós-

-adiós-

Al otro día, casa de ale 14:00

Pov ale

-Kate eso se te ve bien quieres dejar de revolver la ropa!-nos estábamos preparando para la fiesta de rob, estábamos muy emocionadas pero Kate era la mas nerviosa le dije que rob había dicho que intentara no hablar tanto con Ashley y se puso neurótica piensa que todos la van a odiar y ahora piensa que todo le queda mal y que la van a juzgar por su ropa, si mi amiga es un poco melodramática!.

-hay no, es que ale estoy muy preocupada-

-Kate ya note eso, porque estas tan preocupada todavía no lo entiendo-

-ale, Ashley es su mejor amiga es como su hermana el confía plenamente en ella, si le caigo bien a ella le caigo bien a la familia de kellan! Y ale el me gusta tanto-

-Kate! No lo puedo creer-

-que cosa?-

-tu que siempre hablas mal de los hombres, que siempre dices que los hombres son solo para pasar el rato! TU estas preocupada por lo que vaya a pensar los amigos y familia de un chico! Te sientes bien? tienes fiebre?-

-cállate!-

-jajajaja Kate les vas a caer bien además que te ves súper asique ayúdame a mi a ver con que me visto-Kate se puso una camiseta roja con diseños, unos pitillos negros y botines taco alto su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto en ondas y yo me puse una camiseta blanca, unos leggins1 negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra con tacones negros.

-ale tengo miedo-

-jajajaja Kate tranquila además Ashley se ve una chica simpática seguro se van a llevar bien y te va dar su bendición para que estés con kellan-íbamos llegando al pub donde se iban a juntar llegamos en mi volvo y Kate no paraba de hablar y dramatizar la situación.

-ale tu dices eso porque nadie te esta esperando para ver si eres lo suficientemente buena para un chico por el cual te mueres, claro que te podría pasar lo mismo si dejaras al bobo de tu novio y te fijaras en rob pero tu la tonta-

-Kate ya hablamos de eso yo amo a Felipe y rob es solo un amigo al cual quiero mucho nada mas y no creo que rob este interesado en mi asique para con tus criticas-

-pero ale no te pongas así tu sabes mejor que yo que tu noviecito vale mierda dime te ha llamado? No nisiquera para saber como te fue en tu último examen y eso pasó hace una semana y kellan piensa igual que yo, que tú y rob harían una hermosa pareja-

-Kate te juro que si no paras de decirme que Felipe es una mierda voy a hacer que Ashley te mate!-íbamos entrando al pub y al primero que encontré fue a rob se veía hermoso! Llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos jeans negros y su cabello desordenado como siempre. Tal vez se veía simple pero para mi estaba estupendo… pero claro no en un sentido de que me gusta que quede claro.

-rob! Feliz cumpleaños!-corrí y lo abrace nos conocíamos hace muy poco pero nuestra amistad era muy fuerte.

-ale! Yo ya estaba pensando que no iban a venir-

-me ofende que pienses eso de nosotras!-

-jajajaja Kate! Tanto tiempo!-

-rob, feliz cumpleaños as visto a kellan?-

-si gracias estoy muy bien! Kellan esta en la barra pidiendo una cerveza-

-gracias igual te quiero!-

-ven te voy a presentar a los demás-

-déjame hacerte una pregunta-

-dime-

-que les as contado de mi a tus amigos?-

-que eres la chica que golpearon y le tiene miedo a las agujas-

-QUE?-

-jajajaja tranquila no le contado nada de otro mundo les caerás bien-

-eso espero osino me voy a arrepentir de darte un regalo-

-así y que es mi regalo?-

-preséntame y después te lo entrego –

Primero me presento a Elizabeth, era muy simpática y de verdad que era como la mama de todos aunque era bastante joven. Después me presento a Peter que fue muy simpático y descubrimos que una de sus hijas cumple años el mismo día que yo, también estaba Taylor hable muchísimo con el, era muy simpático y tenia una sonrisa gigante.

-rob has visto a Kate no la e visto desde que llegamos –

-debe estar con kellan, no te preocupes, te traeré algo de tomar-

-que sea una cerveza-

-tienes edad para tomar?-

-jajá mira en 3 meses más cumplo 18 y aun así tomo-

-si pero ahora tienes 17 y esta manejando- le saque la lengua y me puse a conversar con Taylor y Jackson habíamos hablado mucho de música ya que el tenia un grupo y yo toco la guitarra y el piano estábamos en eso cuando en la puerta veo entrar a kristen, Ashley y nikki. Todas corrieron a donde rob y le desearon a desearle a feliz cumpleaños, rob abrazaba a kristen y conversaba animadamente con ellas yo tenia que llamar a Kate para que supiera que ya llego Ashley. Marque su número pero no contestaba llame de nuevo y tenia apagado el celular, me estaba preocupando no tenia idea de donde estaba!

Pov Kate

-kellan estas seguro?-

-segurísimo! Yo te gusto tu me gustas cual es el problema?-

-que recién voy a conocer a Ashley como amiga y me vas a presentar como novia deja que le caiga bien primero-

-Kate tienes que estar tranquila ella solo se muestra pesada cuando se da cuenta de que la persona no me interesa y así se desase de ella y me saca un gran peso de encima, pero tu si me interesas y apuesto que van a ser muy buenas amigas, además ella es mi amiga casi mi hermana podríamos decir pero no mi mama-

- estas seguro que le voy a caer bien?-

-si obvio a nadie la caerías mal! Además si estas así solo por caerle bien a mis amigos me imagino como vas a estar cuando te presente a mis padres jajajaja-

-ok tranquilo un paso a la vez, primero los amigos-

-tranquila tu solo di lo bonito que soy jajajaja-

-podríamos hablar todo el dia sobre eso- me regalo una de sus sonrisas encantadoras y me beso fue el mejor beso que me han dado yo creo que vi fuegos artificiales y habían polillas en mi estomago o se decían mariposas? Bueno que importa el ser mas hermoso de la tierra me estaba abrazando, me daba el mejor beso de la existencia y me había pedido que fuera su novia que mas podía pedir!

-KATHERINNE! Te estuve buscando como loca! Ashley llego asique yo kellan? Que haces escondido detrás de Kate? Tienes el labial corrido nooo SE ESTABAN BESANDO! Lo sabía!-

-ale cállate te van a escuchar-

-si además que tiene ella es mi novia la puedo besar cuando quiera-

-TU NOVIA! Y cuando pensabas contarme señorita?-

-cuando llegáramos a tu casa ya que me lo acaban de pedir-

-aaa lo siento, bueno la cosa es que yo vine a avisarles de que Ashley, kristen y nikki llegaron –me puse blanca de inmediato el momento que tanto había temido ya había llegado tengo que ser bien mujercita y dejar de ser tan cobarde y melodramática pero es tan difícil.

-Kate vamos-

-si vamos no creo que les caiga tan mal cierto?-

-nooo yo ya conocí a Elizabeth, Peter, Taylor y Jackson, son muy simpáticos a demás tu eres lo mejor y seguro que todos te van a amar-

-eso espero-

Pov ale

Kate se llevo de maravilla con Ashley y con todos, la amaban faltaba que le planearan la boda con kellan, se veían muy tiernos juntos yo solo reía de las tonteras que decía kellan era como un niño y se notaba que estaba fascinado con Kate.

-quiero mi regalo ahora antes que me emborrache más y no me acuerde-

-jajajaja y será posible que este mas borracho?-

-oye estoy en un perfecto estado me puedo mantener en pie cierto?-

-ok ven acompáñame-kellan me había ayudado a preparar todo y le quedo hermoso salimos a un jardín lleno de flores con una fuente de agua en medio y una banca con mi guitarra.

-muy bien ahora siéntate y escucha-las notas fluyeron de la guitarra mi primera canción! Era emocionante tocarla en frente de alguien. No podía abrir los ojos me daba miedo ver la expresión de Robert y espero que mi voz no suene tan nerviosa porque no tengo la voz mas maravillosa del mundo pero no creo que sea tan mala o si? Detesto estar nerviosa bueno espero que le guste.

Pov Robert

No me acuerdo cuanto había tomado pero se que fue bastante porque me sentía demasiado feliz vi a ale a lo lejos y me acorde que me debía mi regalo y tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella nose porque.

- quiero mi regalo ahora antes que me emborrache más y no me acuerde-

-Jajajaja y será posible que este mas borracho?-

- oye estoy en un perfecto estado me puedo mantener en pie cierto?-

-ok ven acompáñame-caminamos hacia un jardín que estaba lleno de flores y tenia una fuente en medio, me guio a una banca se sentó y tomo una guitarra.

(**Escuchen i will follow you into the dark es de death cab for cutie o por lo menos lean la letra es obligación xD)**

- muy bien ahora siéntate y escucha-toco una melodía muy bonita nunca la había escuchado y se notaba que ale estaba nerviosa, empezó a cantar y su voz era hermosa y la letra de la canción también.

"_Love our mind some one you will die but i close behind i will follow you into the dark"_

No tenia palabras la canción era Hermosa y cantada por Ella mas aun, termino de cantar y no habría los ojos. No podía quitar la mirada de ella de sus labios, de su piel pálida y suave, pose mi mano en su mejilla y cerré los ojos disfrutando del calor que ella irradiaba.

-la canción es maravillosa-le susurre con mis ojos cerrados y aun con la mano en su mejilla

-la hice yo, eres la primera persona que la escucha-abrí los ojos y me acerque a su cara la tenia tan cerca podía sentir su olor a fresas mi cabeza era un lio nose si por el alcohol o porque no sabia que iba a hacer, ale abrió los ojos y nos miramos por un largo rato y no pude mas fue un impulso nose porque pero tenia que besarla.


	6. aviso!

Chicos les tengo una mala noticia :c ya saben que hace mas de un año que no publico la verdad es que e pasado por muchas cosas y no me había dado el tiempo… pero ahora voy a empezar a publicar de nuevo c: lo malo es que publicare en mi nueva pag en facebook y no acá… espero que puedan seguir leyendo mis historias las cuales e mejorado y editado :D pásense por www. facebook All You Can Reed (lo copian y le borran los espacios ya que no se pueden publicar enlaces c:)

las espero en la pag ya que son muy importantes para mi! ;) lamento que hayan esperado actualizaciones pero podran seguir leyendo en face c:

la quiero mucho! 3


	7. capitulo 5

_Esta es la historia de como a una fan se le vuelven los sueños realidad, con altos y bajos._

* * *

**_Hola! e decido volver a publicar! espero que disfruten el capitulo y recuerden dejar review es el pago que recibimos por nuestras historias las amo disfruten._**

* * *

capitulo 5 : las concecuencias

Pov Alejandra

Desperté y tenía dos grandes sonrisas muy cerca de mi rostro.

Robert y Kristen colocaron una bandeja con un gran desayuno en ella, todo se veía delicioso pero un martilleo en mi cabeza no me dejaba ni pensar.

-Qué demonios... Esperen... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Kate?-

-Calma, estas en el hotel donde me quedo, Kate está bien de hecho está tomando desayuno con Ashley y kellan… es muy interesante de ver-

-Robert la estas confundiendo mira su cara- ¿Mi cara? De seguro debo tener una gran expresión de confusión para que kristen diga eso…

-okey esa es demasiada información, primero kate esta tomando desayuno con Ashley jajaja si eso está muy bien… espera ¡¿dijiste que estoy en un hotel?! ¡Mis Padres! ¡Me van a asesinar!- Intente levantarme de la sola impresión de que no había llegado a mi casa y mis padres no sabían nada…

-Tranquila kate llamo a tus padres y les dijo que te quedaste en su casa, esta todo bajo control-

-Mmm… Okeeeey… Ahora les agradecería si me dan una aspirina y me explican que fue lo que paso anoche, no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada y eso no es una buena señal-

-Estuviste muy entretenida dijiste muchas cosas que no entendí la mayoría en español jajaja si lejos el mejor cumpleaños que e tenido- Robert me miro con picardía en los ojos y eso me hizo sonrojar.

-Qué vergüenza de seguro te arruine el cumpleaños- baje la mirada avergonzada, quizás que estupidez cometí ahora sí que arruine la posibilidad de hacer amistad con mi ídolos.

-No te preocupes la verdad es que yo ayude bastante con el entretenimiento y a todos les caíste muy bien ¿cierto kris?-

-Sip, sobre todo cuando te me declaraste, dijiste que te harías lesbiana por mi y hayley Williams jajaja si eso tuvo gracia- mientras decía eso me entrego un vaso de agua y una aspirina, casi me atraganto con la pastilla es que ¡¿realmente dije eso?! Trágame tierra

-Okey eso si que es vergonzoso, jamás en la vida podre volver a mirar a lo ojos, perdón de verdad-

-jajajaja ¡es broma! Solo dijiste que éramos tus idolas, lo cual me halago mucho te lo agradezco, kate dijo lo otro. pero mira no te preocupes la verdadera vergüenza la pasaron nikki y Jackson-

-jajaja Okey creo que es mejor que me valla y me lleve a la loca de kate- Me levante y Robert se paró de inmediato.

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-No, No te preocupes, ya hiciste mucho por mí, gracias por todo-

Los abrace y Salí de la habitación, debía encontrar rápidamente a kate.

-Kate por favor cuéntame que paso, ¡No me acuerdo de nada!- comencé con el interrogatorio a kate mientras conducía, ella debía soltar todo lo que sabía de inmediato.

-Mira lo primero es que llegaste con Robert conversando desde no sé dónde y tomaste la primera copa que encontraste, con eso ya debes saber que no paraste de beber en toda la noche y bueno en realidad no fuiste la única. La cosa es que empezaron a hacer brindis por rob y ahí comenzó la verdadera fiesta, ¡oh si!, Todos bailaban por cierto tu ya estabas borracha y bailabas con Jackson, el cual no te despegaba la mirada déjame decirte, bueno la verdad es que todo ya estaban bastante ebrios no te voy a mentir en eso… Nicki vomito eso fue un tanto asqueroso pero igual me dio risa, Ashley le decía a todo el mundo que los quería, tu comenzaste a bailar arriba de la mesa con kristen, después le bailaron a Robert y ahí empezaste a adular a kristen y a hayley Williams, también hablaste en español como media hora y yo te traducía jajaja si esa fue la mejor parte dije que te harías lesbiana por ellas y no sé que mas, hubo muchísimas locuras eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, ojala no nos hayan sacado fotos-

-¡Qué vergüenza! Y tú no hiciste nada para que parara, ¡ahora quizás que piensan de mí!

-pensaras que eres un fiestera sin control ¡wooow! Jajaja No te preocupes que no fuiste la única que hablo e hizo estupideces. Ahora lo que yo no sé es de adonde venias con Robert… ¡escúpelo ahora!-

Muy bien ahora me tocaba a mí, Kate era muy buena interrogadora y yo no sabía por dónde comenzar. Mientras comencé a contarle me puse roja fue inevitable y a kate estaba que se le caía la mandíbula.

-Okey, fui a darle su regalo a Robert, ya sabes la canción… pues le estaba cantando y el ya estaba medio borracho en realidad… Bueno la cosa es que termine de cantar y me beso-

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! OMG!-

-¡Ya no te pongas dramática por favor! Solo fue un beso y la verdad es que nos separamos casi de inmediato me pidió disculpas y dijo que fue un impulso yo le dije que no se preocupara de seguro se le subió el alcohol el rio yo reí y listo volvimos a la fiesta como si nada-

-¡Ay ale ese tipo esta buenísimo! Siempre soñaste con besarlo y cuando pasa ¡te echas para atrás! Yo que tú me lo devoro-

-Cállate! Nada que ver solo somos amigos, además quien sabe si los rumores son ciertos y el anda con kristen, además hay algo muy importante yo estoy de novia con Felipe-

-y dale con lo mismo! Está bien no me mires así pero ¡ya verás! Un día estar enamoradísima de rob y el de ti y yo diré te lo dije-

Entorne los ojos y estacione el auto, llegamos a mi casa y mis padres no estaban, fue un alivio porque no quería que me vieran, estaba hecha un desastre.

Pov Robert

Alejandra se fue y yo no podía parar de pensar en ese beso, la verdad es que fue solo un impulso, efecto del alcohol tal vez, en realidad no importa ella es mi amiga y eta enamorada de otro nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

-Festejamos a lo grande ayer no te parece? Deberíamos celebrar cumpleaños más seguido- kellan estaba de un particular buen ánimo, de seguro fue kate la responsable de eso, me alegro por ellos hacen una hermosa pareja.

Le tire un almohadón para que se callara, encendimos la tele a ver qué estupideces estaban hablando los programas de espectáculos, alguna estupidez de seguro. Cuando el aburrimiento nos ganaba encendíamos el televisor para reírnos de las payasadas que inventaban estos tipos.

"_y en exclusivo las fotos de la salvaje celebración del cumpleaños de Robert Pattinson, el protagonista de la franquicia crepúsculo ayer celebro sus 24 años, nuestros periodista fueron a esta fiesta que según cuentan nuestras fuentes fue organizada por su novia kristen Stewart a la cual fueron grandes estrellas del cine y unas desconocidas, al parecer hay nuevos personajes en la vida de los actores_"

Anunciaban esas palabras mientras mostraban fotos de ayer, la verdad es que no se veía bien pero se podía reconocer fácilmente que fue un gran reventón. No podía creer que estos entrometidos no me dejaran ni festejar tranquilo lo peor fue que ahora involucraran a ale y kate. Mostraron unas imágenes de ellas y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo realmente se veían hermosas y se mimetizaban con nosotros pero no quería involucrarlas en la locura de nuestras vidas.

Ojala no les traiga problemas.

Pov Alejandra

-ALE ESTAMOS EN LA TELEVISION! Oh por dios lucimos sensacionales-

¡No puede ser! Estábamos en televisión y nada más que con el título de "el gran reventón de pattinson"! Es que acaso no lo iban a dejar tranquilo ni para su cumpleaños! Si mis padres ven esto, ojala se quede como noticia en el país solamente. SI ale son estrellas de cines con fans por todo el mundo de seguro las fotos no sales de estado unidos si como no.

-ale esta sonando el teléfono y tu celular también, no creo que se muy bueno-

-oh por dios hay un fotógrafo afuera, kate en que lio nos hemos metido-

-en uno muy entretenido ale, prepárate que se nos viene lo bueno-

* * *

**Que emoción! a estas chicas se les viene lo bueno! me encanto como quedo el capitulo, espero subir el otro muy pronto.**

**Okey hora de explicar, dije que no iva a publicar mas pero e recapacitado y amo mucho este sitio como para dejarlo así que aquí que me tienen volveré a publicar. leí lo que ya había escrito antes y déjenme decirles que dejo mucho que desear xd muchas faltas ortográficas y pésima redacción pero e vuelto y estoy solucionando todo eso para una mejor comprencion de mis historias**

**so espero que disfruten de mi regreso y visiten mi pag de facebook el link esta en mi perfil. así podrán leer mas de mis cosas, leer estas historias mejor redactadas y ver fotos de como me imagino a los protagonistas.**

**volveré pronto las amo recomienden mi historia que cada día se pondrá mas buena se los aseguro.**

**BESOS! **

**-Katie**


End file.
